Ogre
Ogres are creatures frequently seen in the Little Charmers series which usually live in Ogre Valley but are often seen in the town of Charmville on festivities but also on occasions where all population meets (like alarm situations, festivals and fashion shows) or just while they mind their own businesses. Bio Appearance While they may differ in eyes and skin colour (this one however almost always ranging among different shades of green and brown with dark spots on the shoulders) ogres share the traits of being very bulky and rather fat in appearance with thick and long arms, big heads with prominent noses, pointed ears and large mouths. Note that female ogres seem to exclusevely have pink spotlike zones on their cheekbones that could be make-up. Behaviour Ogres can show quite different attitudes among their people, just like humankind: one demonstrated a rude, territorial behaviour while another showed a simple, childish mind with a deep need for friendship; additionally they can scare people with their presence if they approach or are being approached by someone, most notably in the Ogre Valley. It must be noted that Ogres can get angry when hungry or disturbed when woken up. One other common particularity about all ogres mentality is that they think in the opposite way of the majority, thus liking things that most would find horrible and vice versa or saying a day is good for them by claiming it is the worst they ever lived. On the other hand this does not seem to make them evil, because they can melt watching a heartwarming scene and things like that. Habits Ogres usually spend the day in the Ogre Valley, their home place, playing and eating, but can be often seen frequently in the Charmville city area as well. The taste for ugly things is showed by ogres also in their choices regarding their preferred food. They in fact feed themselves mud in different varieties, but can also consume other types of food they get the curiosity to try to eat, like sandwiches or flowers. Regarding sleeping habits, Ogres like to rest among natural environment elements mainly found in their Ogre Valley, for example behind a log or among rocks, often hiding themselves from uncaring visitors. Notable ogres Fighter ogre The fighter ogre is a very tipical ogre very common to be seen in Charmville. He has got violet eyes and pointed brown hair. He wears a sleeveless light brown/orangish shirt with metal protection plaques on his wrists; he also features a brown kilt like bottom-wear with brown belt sporting a gray metal plaque that makes it vaguely similar to a fighter championship belt, along with light gray shoes. According to the episodes' opening sequence he has an aggressive attitude but he is also sensible enough to appreciate elegant clothes and warm up to nice songs. He was one of the judges in the talent show that witnessed the Rainbow Sparkle debut, one of the viewers at the fashion show where the Charmers' semi-invisible clothes were first displayed and he appears among the ogres who want the park for themselves to compete in their weekly fighting competition. Last but not least, being a suspect for the disappearance of the magic eggs in "Sparkle Bunny", the Charmers talk to him to find out the responsible and he involuntarily helps them solving the problem commenting about how the eggs were moving. Wedding ogres The wedding ogres are a couple of ogres ready to be married in the episode "A Charming Wedding". They both wear dirty wedding ceremonial clothes, sticking to ogre tradition. The ogre bride has green eyes and she displays dark green blots on her skin; she also sports purple eyeshadows, dark green lips and reddish hairs brided on top of her head by a green vine. She wears a filthy gray dress complete with a bride veil (also dirty) with a decorative yellow band on her left wrist, along with dark green sandals. Having a romantic mood, she turns very upset after discovering the decorations are cute and beautiful, since she dreamt about her wedding day since she was a child; this obviously due to the fact that ogres like ugly things. The ogre groom is instead more tolerant of the decorations, happy to have at least some moss. He has got pale brown skin with dark green blots, blue eyes and a pointed orangish hair hidden under a rather big dull green top hat (which frequently and involuntarily flies away due to his soon-to-be-bride angry gestures). He also wears a brown tight without sleeves displaying a yellow flower on a filthy white shirt along a dull green bow tie and brown wrists bands, while as bottomwear he wears a dull green pair of trousers with black shoes and white socks. Eventually, after the Charmers will as usual brilliantly resolve the decorations problem, they will happily marry. Female partying ogres This group of three female ogres is seen in the episode "Charmy Hearts Day", loudly celebrating the festivity day relative to the episode's title by enjoying lousy food and drinks before reading ogre greeting cards. They are almost the same in appearance, especially the first two who share green eyes and the same hair-style (hairs tied on top of their heads) with the first having orange hair and the second yellow hair; while the third has her dark brown hairs, tied with a violet bow in a pigtail, covering her eyes. They differ in lips color, with the first having red lips, the second pale pink/violet ones and the third dark fucsia. They are all seen wearing identical accessories (a pair of yellow earrings ) and very similar outfits, all with pailettes: the first showing a dark aqua colored one, the second a dark yellow one and the third a violet one, all three matched with same color shoes. After the first she-ogre discovers a missing piece of Hazel's gift for her mom on her pie, the group becomes aware of the Charmers presence and also very upset about their intrusion in their party. To calm them down and to have the piece back the Charmers offer them a disgusting beverage, rapidly brewed by Lavender, in exchange for it. The ogres accept, but they also challenge the little girls to a mud-balls game, if they want the piece. To cut things short, Hazel says a lot of nice words to the ogres, upsetting them and making the one with the cake to toss it at her, this way allowing her to acrobaticly take the piece that was on top of it. Before the Charmers can flee, however, the ogres manage to succesfully launch on them a giant ball of mud. Later, the blond and the brown-haired ogresses are seen at the public Charmy Hearts Day Celebration. Ogre Dancers The ogre dancers are two male tip-tap dancers ogres who competed in the Charmville's talent show in "Cluck Stars". They both wear what seems to be the ogre version of a typical black tip-tap dancer outfit, along with the usual wrist pads: a tuxedo withou sleeves with a top hat, a white shirt with a dull purple bow tie and black pants with black shoes and white socks. One of them has got pale brown skin with dark brown spots while the other shows green skin also with darker spots; they both have reddish/brown hair. At the talent show they perform a widely appreciated dancing act, reaching a near perfect score that makes them satisfied; also the Charmers find their dancing quite good. The green one is seen again in "Calling All Cauldrons", mistaking the Charmers' cauldron for a walking whishing well. Pickle Munchingfeet An ogre sporting a weird yellow hair-style similar to carrot leaves on the top center of his head and blue eyes; he wears a light blue jumper with orange short trousers and, as footwear, black shoes with white red.striped socks. This ogre gets involved in Posie and Hazel's quest to free their friend Lavender from her imprisonment in a enchanted locket in the episode "Locket or Lose It". In the need for ogre tears, the final ingredient for the potion that will free Lavender from the locket, the two Charmers travel to Ogre Valley in search for a sad ogre. Here they meet an ogre with a peculiar behaviour: he feels very sad for being without friends, claiming that people do not want to play with him because everyone thinks he is a bad being since he is an ogre, while he is good, thus lacking other Ogres aggressive behaviour. Though his desire for friendship is sincere, he also shows a rather childish, selfish and overall wrong idea of friendship thinking he can force friends to do what he wants. In fact, after Posie and Hazel manage to collect his tears for the potion, he finds the locket accidentally dropped by them and he refuses to give it back to the girls, claiming "finders keepers". On Parsley's advice, the two children get to know that to make the ogre give Lavender back they must learn his name; but after a failed attempt by the two using a jumping rope game with nursery rhymes during which one must say his name, he discovers their intentions and tries to make a run for it trying to keep his new friend. However, his pants get tangled up in a bush so the girls get to know his name by reading a label on the internal back of his pants: Pickle Munchingfeet. Pickle has now no choice but to give Lavender back to the Charmers, who finally free her. The three girls eventually teach Pickle the true meaning of friendship, which is not to force friends to play but to be nice and have fun together; in addition they give him a friendship locket with their photos in it, meaning that the four of them are now friends nonetheless. In return, Pickle gives beautiful rainbow gems to the Charmers and by making this the little incident is now forgotten and everyone is now very happy as all people should be. This ogre makes a return in "A Charming Mistake" and in "Picture Perfect Posie" where he interferes in Hazel and Lavender's quest to free Posie by being imprisoned in a painting that portrais her. Trivia * Being part of the opening sequence of every episode, the fighter ogre is the first character we get the acquaintance of, aside the three protagonists. In this apparition he is transformed in a flower by the Charmers. * The "Fighter Ogre" maybe a gardening aficionado or a gardener since he is seen cutting bushes in "Charmville Unchained", when the enchanted mail storms the city. * The green dancer ogre and the fighter ogre could be friends, because they are seen walking and talking together, when they meet the Charmers' cauldron. * As said before, to make an ogre do what you want you must learn his name. This is probably the reason why all ogres except one are unnamed. * Since ogres like ugly things it is highly possible that they do not like to wash themselves, at least the first one on this list since he needs the encouragement of Olive and her cheerleaders to take a shower; a thing that by the way he manages to accomplish. * Ogres regularly argue once a week with the Gnomes, in order to decide who get the park for their activity. * The ogre character plays a role also in the kids game "Brooms and Ogres" where a person plays the ogre using a special hat designed like an ogre forehead. * The ogres habit to sleep between rocks and logs always lead to a too late discovery of them by the Charmers and other people. * There are many other ogres identical in appearance to the "Fighter Ogre" except for their colors. See the gallery for an example. * Pickle Munchingfeet wears li'l duckies fashioned underwear. Gallery Pickle Munchingfeet.PNG|Pickle Munchingfeet. Ogre in the opening.PNG|The opening sequence ogre. Ogre groom.PNG|The ogre groom trying to calm down his bride. Ogre Dancers.PNG|The tip-tap dancers ogres witnessing their performance's result at the Charmville talent show. Ogre Dancer.PNG|The green dancer ogre and the fighter ogre talking about the "walking wishing well". Ogre bride.PNG|The ogre bride talking about the wedding of her dreams, back when she was a child. Ogre 1.PNG|The fighter ogre turned into a flower in the opening sequence. Female partying ogres.PNG|The three female partying ogres, with one examining Lavender's drink and two in the background. Ogres at the park.jpg|Ogres at the park for their weekly fight competition. Category:Characters Category:Ogres Category:Recurring Characters Category:Creatures